Mage
by AudaciousAuthoress
Summary: A naïve and restless young Breton by the name of Helvia leaves her family's comfortable farmstead in High Rock to seek out the College of Winterhold, hoping to see the world and make a couple of friends while she's at it. She knows it will be a long and difficult journey, but she's far from prepared for the dangers that she'll be facing on the way there. (Summary will change.)
1. Chapter 1: A Bad Time to Get Lost

"_Helvia, have you gone completely and entirely _mad_?"_

_I sighed exasperatedly at my brother's outburst, though it wasn't like I wasn't expecting this sort of reaction from him. He'd always been stiflingly overprotective, but the current debate we were having was something I was determined to win, for once. I shot back exasperatedly, "Hardly. Is there anything wrong with wanting to lead a life other than a dull, monotonous existence helping you run this farm? I want to do more with my life than stay here in the same place for all of it; I would like to see what lays past this land and experience all the joys of traversing it, rather than turning grey here and looking back on the lack of things I wasn't able to do because of-"_

_"Listen, you wouldn't last a second out there, all alone. You wouldn't even make it to the High Rock-Skyrim border if you tried. It's dangerous out there, sister; if bandits don't get you first the wolves and bears will. You've never had a reason to learn how to protect yourself, and setting out with no means of self-defense and no survival skills is _suicide _And you have a place to call home - and it's not like our family isn't well off enough either - why on Mundus would you want to throw your good fortune in life away for the sake of something as childish as _adventure?"

"_You have such little faith in me that it's insulting. In case you've forgotten, I'm not as defenseless as you think I am. Maybe I've never used a sword or anything against another person, but I know a bit of magic-"_

"_You think those pretty parlor tricks Grandmother taught you can protect you?" Varnand laughed disbelievingly, causing me to bristle, "The best you could do at your level is stun someone; you're being unreasonable."_

"_Well, you can't stop interrupting me so I think my points might make more sense if you'd let me finish, Varnand!"_

"_I'm trying to keep you from going and doing something stupid. Why can't you see that, sister? There's no reason for you to leave. Why are you set on becoming something you aren't meant to be?"_

"_Do you even _hear _yourself right now? Since when did someone put you in control of every aspect of my life and allow you to tell me what I can and can't be?" I was nearly spitting flames at my brother's careless choice of words, my eyes narrowing angrily as I unconsciously took a step towards him, fists clenched, "I've wanted to leave this place for as long as I can remember. I know myself better than _you _do, and you need to accept that. I'm not exactly a child anymore either, you know. I'm old enough to make my own decisions, and this is something I've got to do - for myself. I won't go off unprepared, either, as we've still got Grandfather's sword around here somewhere, and I'm sure that I'll be able to figure out how to use it should the need arise."_

"_Grandfather's sword? That thing's older than our ages combined, and it's so dull it could barely cut through butter!" Varnand suddenly let out a defeated-sounding groan, running his hands through his sandy-colored hair as he continued in a gentler-sounding tone, " … I just wish you'd see reason. I don't want you to end up getting hurt… I couldn't live with myself if you did, especially after what happened to… _him."

_The mention of Him changed the mood of the conversation instantly, and suddenly I started to feel more than a bit cold, in a numb sort of way._

"_We might be related, but I'm not the type of person to make the same mistakes he did. I'm not just setting out to become a wanderer, my sights are set on going to the Mages' College in Winterhold and I plan on getting there. He always had a knack for getting into trouble, even around here; it was obvious he was going to go and do something stupid when he went off on his own. I wish you could understand my reasons for wanting to leave, but it seems you're not willing to even give me a chance to explain. I know why you're concerned, and although I appreciate it, there's no way I'll let you keep me here against my will - even if I can't get your approval, I _will _leave at some point, whether it's today or next week."_

"_Helvia… Oh, very well. I know I very well can't change your mind at this point, and whatever I say or do won't have any effect on your decisions in the long run. Go on this fool's journey of yours, then, as nothing seems to be able to make you see reason."_

"_You- you're serious? You'll let me leave?" I exclaimed, somewhat surprised at how easily I'd managed to win my case. One thing that seemed to run in our family was extreme stubbornness, and arguments between family members could last _hours, _and didn't even necessarily even reach a resolution; they ceased simply because both of the verbal combatants were exhausted and might not even be quite sure what they'd been arguing about in the first place._

"_As you said, you're old enough to make your own decisions, so you can live with the consequences if things go sour on your journey. But I sincerely hope for your sake you'll have as grand of a time as you think you will…" My brother responded sincerely, adding in a brisk tone, "It'd be best if you gathered your things and set out now. When mother and father get back from the mill, they'll be less than pleased to know I've let you go off on your own, not to mention exactly what you're leaving for."_

"_I understand. It won't take me long to get my things," I replied, suddenly feeling a little cold inside. Was I really as prepared for leaving home as I thought I was?_

_Leaving the main room of the surprisingly spacious farmhouse I shared with my brother and parents, I made my way towards my room, already thinking about what I'd need to take with me. Provisions would be easy to obtain, and I'd managed to save up a considerable amount of money - at least, I viewed it as such - for the occasion, and knowing both of these things caused some of my earlier confidence to return, and I began to feel almost childishly excited as I dug through around in the chest at the foot of my bed. _

_After a few minutes of tossing things aside haphazardly, I found the item I was looking for. I lifted the ancient-looking journal from its spot at the near bottom of the chest, inspecting it for a moment as my fingers traced the odd lock holding said book together. I'd never been able to find anything that could get it open, and it supposedly belonged to my great-grandmother, which made it all the more interesting to me, and I figured that if I took it along with me that I just might find someone who'd be able to figure the strange mechanism out. After wrapping it carefully in a blanket, I placed it in the bottom of the pack I'd be taking with me on my journey, and proceeded to place several of the other things I'd need on my trip in the bag on top of it, as well as a few things that weren't necessarily necessities - namely several books that I simply couldn't find it in me to part with - and finally, I was ready to set out._

_Well, almost._

_At the _very _bottom of the same chest that I'd kept the journal in lay a set of old robes, foreign-looking in appearance, and, despite their age, somehow managed to retain their deep, vivid royal blue coloring, accented tastefully with hints of yellow-gold. I removed them from their place and laid it out on my bed, a smile creeping onto my face as I looked at the sophisticated-looking garment, an idea coming to my mind._

_I donned the aforementioned robes for the first time, leaving my plain and unremarkable dress behind folded neatly in their place in my chest, placing everything else back in it; I wasn't about to leave a mess behind me. Adjusting my satchel to a more comfortable position across my shoulder, I headed out the door, not looking back as I continued walking, my sights now set on the rolling hills that now lay before me, the slight breeze tousling my hair causing me to feel almost a bit giddy as I continued onwards._

_A new chapter of my life had just begun, and I intended to make it one worth remembering._

xXx

I awoke to the sound of birdsong, and let out a protesting groan as I opened my eyes, knowing full well that, since the sun was clearly in the process of rising, it was time to get a move on. Slowly pushing myself into a sitting position, I winced as a dull pain shot through my back; it seemed I hadn't chosen a particularly flat sleeping spot and now I'd be paying the price for that all day. "Gods, what I would give to find an inn somewhere around here… I've been out of touch with humanity for far too long," I complained aloud as I forced myself to get on my feet, getting my bearings.

As I rolled up my bedroll, I realized that my lingering exhaustion might have been caused by more than an uncomfortable sleeping place - perhaps it hadn't been one of my brightest ideas to try and finish _A Minor Maze_ last night, seeing as it seemed to have taken more than a bit of time away from valuable shut-eye._ But it was definitely worth it, I_ thought to myself wholeheartedly, as it was one of the more interesting books I'd read in quite a while.

After packing up most of my things, I rummaged around in my pack to find something edible, and managed to find a whole loaf of bread and some goat cheese, as well as a few apples left from my packing just less than a week ago. "Should last me at least a few more days… I hope…" I muttered to myself, slightly alarmed by the fact that if I didn't reach civilization soon, I could very well starve to death. The map I'd been able to find to take on my journey was incredibly vague at best, as the only information the piece of paper had on it were the locations of all nine Holds, and though the terrain sketched on the map was relatively accurate, there were no markings for anything else, and for all I knew I could end up stumbling into a skeever den or worse due to the lack of general information.

Deciding to forego the bread and cheese this morning, I repacked everything but one of the apples, slinging my satchel over my shoulder as I started on my path towards the nearest Hold's capital - Markarth. I didn't know much about the place, but I figured it would be a good city to restock in and possibly get a much better map. I munched on the apple absently as I continued to walk, thinking about what I'd need to - and want to - do when I reached my destination. I reached the core of the fruit in seemingly no time at all and tossed the inedible remains of the fruit away haphazardly, suddenly wincing as a sharp pain in my left forearm flared up. Sighing as I slowly and carefully let said arm fall to my side, I was reminded of the wolf that had clamped onto my arm and had certainly left its mark on it just a few days ago, and I grimaced, remembering the agony of the experience and the less than pleasant sight. "Lucky I knew my little 'parlor tricks'," I muttered to myself with a half smirk on my face, as my ability to wield magic had definitely saved my life. The wolf had definitely gotten the worst end of the wounds, as biting me had proven to be a _very_ fatal mistake for it.

As I continued my trek towards what I hoped would be Markarth, I started humming to entertain myself, recognizing the tune immediately with a slightly homesick feeling. Varnand was quite talented with a lute, and I recalled with a bit of bittersweetness how he often spent the quiet evenings at the farm playing it, and the particular song I'd been humming was one of his favorite pieces to play. _You might miss it now, but there was nothing for you there, and you know that,_ I admonished myself abruptly, trying to kill my homesickness quickly before I went and did something stupid because of it, _You've waited so long for this; you'll probably be able to go back and visit sometime, but now isn't that time. _

Shaking my head to clear it of such negative thoughts, it was then I suddenly got the feeling that I wasn't alone on the path I was taking - though it certainly looked that way. "Oh come on, you're being ridiculously paranoid…" I remarked unconcernedly in an attempt to reassure myself that I was, in fact, alone at the moment. It hit me how ironic that thought was; I was eager to reach civilization yet didn't want to run into anyone while on the road.

And, as I was busy thinking about irony and other things of no real importance to the potentially dangerous situation I was in, I was anything but aware of the fact that there were a couple not so quiet noises coming from behind me.

Or the sound of metal clanking against metal in the undergrowth.

Really, it shouldn't have been much of a surprise when I heard someone say the dreaded words, "You picked a bad time, to get lost, friend."

_Oh, gods._

* * *

**A/N: So, I've finally managed to put out a chapter for my first work of fanfiction on this site, after a considerable amount of editing and other means of improving the quality. I've had this story up and going for quite a while on another site, but I've just recently joined this site and am still getting used to the differences, so please bear with me if my formatting gets a bit messy at times or anything like that. Also, though I've heavily edited this chapter and am relatively happy with how it came out, the next six or so following chapters that I'll be posting in the near future aren't the best quality, and I apologize greatly for that - I've been writing for this story idea for over a year and my writing style's changed a lot since then, and it's difficult for me to post my older chapters on here as I know that they're far from ideal in quality.**

**But I'm hoping that this story will at least be an enjoyable read for some people, and that eventually I'll get around to editing all of my older chapters - though writing new chapters takes priority over that. And any constructive criticism is welcome, as long as it's polite and valid, or any comment at all that's not senseless or antagonistic. **

**I also apologize for the lengthy amount of time it's taken me to post a second chapter of this story, which I'll be doing shortly. Thanks again for bearing with me, and hope to see you next time!**

**-AA**


	2. Chapter 2: An Unexpected Intervention

**A/N: Apologies for any inconsistencies between the first chapter and the second; this chapter's over a year old and mostly unedited -as you can probably tell. I'll try to get to editing it soon, should school and sports allow me to have the time to. I'm not sure I'll be able to do regular updates either, but I'll certainly try to. I hope it's still relatively enjoyable, regardless of the inconsistencies and such. :)**

* * *

_"You picked a bad time to get lost, friend."_

xXx

I'd like to say that I fearlessly faced the bandits, that I laughed in the face of death and such, but that'd be a flat-out lie. I stumbled away from the trio, stammering, "I-if it's money y-you're after-r, just ta-take it! D-don't hurt me, please!"

The threesome looked amused at my pathetic attempt at bribery, and at once I knew that they weren't in the least considering my plea.

"But how do we know that's all of your money, eh? Also, you could have other valuables. I don't think you're going anywhere." The man who seemed to be the chief of the bandits grinned cruelly at me, a nasty gleam in his eye.

I started to back away, but was dealt a heavy blow to my back by some unseen force and I fell forwards with a shrill yell, slamming into the ground with a groan. Agony shot through me as the force of the blow registered in my nerves, and my back felt like it was broken.

"Unhhh..." I moaned, lifting my face from the dirt to see what looked like the entire bandit troupe surrounding me, and the one that had knocked me to the ground - at least, I assumed he was, as he surpassed the others easily in both stature and strength, and had a very nasty smile on his face as he towered over me, his war-hammer in his hands.

"Shall we end this?" The brute looked to the bandit chief for approval, and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the chief nod.

The bandit lifted the warhammer over his head, and I closed my eyes, cursing myself for ever leaving home when I heard the man give out a strangled shout. My eyes snapped open just as the man fell with a crash, his armor ringing as he hit the ground. It was then I saw that an arrow had impaled itself in his throat, and felt a spark of hope rise in my chest as another arrow whizzed over me, hitting another one of the bandits, this time in the center of his chest. He collapsed without a sound, his eyes rolling back in his head as he fell to the earth.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" the bandit chief roared furiously, looking around to spot their attacker - and my rescuer.

"When will you bandits ever learn?" A figure came out from behind the trees, a bow slung over his back, a great-sword in his hands, and a grim smile on his face, "It's only a matter of time before you get what you deserve."

The chief bandit hardly seemed fazed by the newcomer, a guarded but hostile look on his face as he warned, "This doesn't concern you. Leave before it does."

"I don't think so. You're not really in a position to make threats." the stranger replied smoothly, casually walking towards the chief.

"Very well, then. If it's a fight you want, a fight you'll get!" the chief snarled, motioning to some of his men to go forward. They charged, their weapons drawn and shouting insults as they came at the stranger, and I was pretty sure he was done for.

I was proven quite wrong in that assumption.

His blade glinted as he decapitated the first bandit to get within his reach, and skewered the next attacker on his blade. Acting quickly, just as the third bandit reached him, he freed his -now quite bloodstained- weapon from the other bandit's corpse and brought the blade up just in time to keep his opponent's longsword from cleaving him in half. A few seconds later, the third bandit was in two pieces on the grassy earth, and the stranger nonchalantly bent down and cleaned his sword off on the grass, clearly taking his time.

"Anyone else care to challenge me?" He asked boredly, casting the remaining bandits and their leader a fleeting glance.

The chief looked at him murderously, and shouted furiously as he charged forward, steel sword unsheathed, "You won't leave here alive!"

The stranger didn't reply as he anticipated the bandit chief's attack, blocking his first blow with ease and locking their swords as he did so. However, the bandit chief swept his blade downwards, disengaging his sword and unbalancing his opponent at the same time. He then took another swing at the stranger, who managed to catch the edge of the bandit chief's sword and twisted it so that it clattered from his hand to the ground. The stranger kicked it away from the bandit chief as he went scrambling to retrieve it, and the brigand didn't even have time to look up from the ground before his life was ended.

After the death of their leader, the few remaining bandits fled, shouting petty threats about revenge and death. Considering how easily the man had dealt with their leader and comrades, I doubted he really had that much to fear from them. He proceeded to sheath his sword and watched them go passively, chuckling darkly.

As the twosome had been fighting, I managed to get into a kneeling position, doing my best to ignore the waves of pain shooting through my back as I did so. Now that the fight was over, my eyes shifted to rest on the stranger, who, in turn, turned towards me, concern evident in his ice-colored blue eyes. Getting a better look at him, I realized that my rescuer was well over six feet tall, and had the look of a true rustic about him. He was dressed in steel armor and steel gauntlets that had intricate patterns engraved in them, and, though he wore gauntlets and boots of the same make as the rest of his armor, his his head was completely exposed, his light colored hair glinting gold as he made his way over to where I was.

"Are you alright, traveler?" He asked, bending down towards me.

"...Fine…" I managed to groan, and it was clear that I wasn't the moment I spoke.

"Clearly," the man replied with an amused snort, but the look on his face darkened as his eyes landed on my back, and his tone changed as he remarked, "That bandit fellow sure did a number on you with that warhammer of his."

I was about to give him a very sarcastic reply when he bent down towards me and put the palm of one of his hands on my back gingerly, and seemed to concentrate for a second, and, within a few seconds, I felt an indescribable warmth fill me as the pain in my spine lessened rapidly, until the pain and the burning sensation that had once caused me such agony was gone completely. I looked at him in wonder as he drew back, the hand that had been on me still glowing slightly, and, to my surprise, covered in blood. I shuddered to think of what had happened to me, and was quite glad I never was able to see my wound.

"Thank you." I couldn't find any other words to express my gratitude as I stood up slowly and extended my right hand, saying, "Helvia Abgrall, at your service."

The stranger extended his own right hand and shook it as he replied, "Helgír the Wanderer, at yours as well."


	3. Chapter 3: Morals and Markarth

"So… You're telling me that you left home, without any companions, not even bringing a dog or horse with you, to travel across Skyrim alone until you reached Winterhold?" Helgír asked me incredulously, his face openly showing his surprise.

"Yes…" I answered, somewhat embarrassed, just then realizing how utterly ridiculous my plan had been. If it weren't for him, I would be dead right now. It was a humbling thought.

"It takes guts to travel in Skyrim. And to travel alone, that either means that you're one of the bravest souls in all of Tamriel, or one of the most foolish."

I flushed slightly, but said nothing. In hindsight, it was somewhat of a stupid idea…

"You're lucky I showed up when I did."

"I could've fended for myself, if I hadn't been surprised." I said defensively, though it was clear he certainly wasn't buying it. However, he didn't press the subject further, so I decided to switch topics.

"So… How about you? What have you been doing?"

Helgír looked surprised at my question, and replied somewhat incredulously, "You're the first person to ask me anything personal for a very, very long time…" he trailed off for a second before replying, "I'm an adventurer, I suppose you might say. I wander; I try to help out people in need, just like I did today," he gave me a wan smile as he spoke.

I debated asking more about him, but decided against it, considering the wary look that had sprung to his eyes, and I changed my question to something a little less personal. "Where were you headed? I mean, where were you going when you came across me?"

"I didn't have any destination in mind. I almost never do, unless someone asks me to do something for them. Which is rare."

"Why is that?"

"I don't tend to frequent the big cities. Too much going on in those for my liking. I mainly stick to small towns." He looked like he wanted to add something for a moment, but I might've just imagined that. There was a small lapse of silence before he asked, "Where were you headed? Besides Winterhold, I mean."

"I was thinking of stopping in Markarth, but…" I trailed off at the end of my sentence, wondering if he would accompany me there, or whether we would part ways, considering that he avoided large cities.

"Mmph. Markarth's not a bad city. Noisy, and there are a couple of troublemakers that show up there every now and again, but it's a decent enough place to spend a night or two," Helgír said noncommittally, his gaze shifting from me to the scenery around us, "We could most likely get there tonight, if we don't waste much more time here. Are you ready to leave?"

I looked at him in surprise. "You... You're coming with me?"

Helgír snorted, answering, "What do you think? I can't just let you go off on your own again, considering how well that's worked out for you recently."

I gave him a grateful smile, replying, "Well, then, I guess I'm ready if you are."

"All right, then - wait. I forgot about something…" Helgír said quickly, walking over towards the area from which we had just come.

I followed him without a second thought, and saw him going towards where the bandits lay. "What are you doing?" I asked incredulously as he went over to one of the bandits and picked up the dead man's war-hammer, inspecting it thoughtfully as he turned it in his hands.

"This is actually a decent weapon. It'll fetch a good price if we sell it in town." He replied, but then noticed my horrified expression. "What?"

"That- That's wrong! You don't just take dead people's stuff!" I exclaimed adamantly.

"And why is that? It's not going to do this fellow any good, and we could use the weapons - and the money," Helgír reasoned, looking at me somewhat confusedly, "Why do you think it's immoral to take from those who no longer have use for their belongings?"

"I... It just doesn't seem right..." I said lamely, my words sounding weightless.

Helgír just shook his head, amused. "You really don't know the first thing about survival."

"I can learn." The words that came from my mouth surprised me, but I meant them. And Helgír knew that as well.

The Nord didn't respond, but continued to go through the fallen bandits' stuff until he was sure he had everything of any sufficient value. Once he was finished, he shouldered his considerably larger pack on his shoulders and let out a piercing whistle. I raised an eyebrow at him, but my unasked question was soon answered by the sound of hoofbeats in the distance, growing closer by the second.

A palomino draft of some sort galloped into view, coming to a stop in front of my companion obediently as he waited for Helgír to mount.

"This is my stallion, Snjall, who has been a steadfast companion of mine, and, until now, my only one." Helgír gestured to the draft, who snorted peacefully as his name was mentioned.

"He's gorgeous," I said as I approached the horse cautiously, holding my hand out to it in a non-threatening gesture. Snjall sniffed it cautiously, and then nudged it with his velvety nose. I smiled and gently stroked his neck, realizing just how much I missed the two plowhorses that I had left behind me, at home.

And then it struck me how much I actually missed home.

Helgír, who was oblivious to what I had just felt, interrupted my thoughts quite suddenly with, "Well, aren't you going to get on?"

"He's your horse... I don't want you to end up walking the whole way." I protested.

"Who ever said that only one of us would be riding him? He is certainly strong enough to carry the both of us."

Mollified with that answer, I mounted Snjall, and the Nord got on behind me. He seemed to be slightly worried about something, and I glanced back at him as I asked, "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to ask you earlier... You can... ride, right?" He looked embarrassed as he continued, "If not, we can switch places. I wasn't-"

"Can I ride? What kind of a question is that? I'm not that hopeless," I laughed, his awkwardness putting me in a better mood as I urged Sjnall into a canter, announcing, "To Markarth!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for not updating sooner, especially seeing as I haven't even been editing the previous chapter or this one. But I'm putting it out on this site now, and despite the fact I see that it needs a lot of editing, I hope it's still enjoyable nonetheless. I promise I'll get the next chapter out _much_ sooner, and I will be beginning work on the edited version of Chapter 2. Any feedback, questions, or constructive criticism are very much welcomed! :) **

**Anon: Thank you very much for your kind comment! I haven't given this up, and, again, I'm so sorry it took me so long to get anything added to this story. And I do have every intention to finish this story, no matter how long it takes me. ^^**

**Well, thank you all for reading, and hope to see you all next chapter!**

****-AA****


	4. Chapter 4: Something's Amiss

**A/N: Hey! So sorry it took me ages to upload this, especially as it's still one of my _really_ old chapters. The reason I put my author's note at the beginning of this chapter rather than leaving my ramblings to the end is just to apologize for some lore inaccuracies and such, as I wrote this chapter of this fanfic before I even owned the game and was going off my own creativity and the Elder Scrolls wiki. Again, I hope to edit this chapter soon. For those of you reading this that have stuck with it this far, thank you. I promise things will get more interesting shortly. :)**

* * *

The sky was fading as we reached the city, the horizon streaked with beautiful hues of salmon, azure, and vermilion, setting a picturesque scene for my first visit to a city in Skyrim. I had been anticipating an impressive city, but my preconceived ideas of the place seemed trivial and unimpressive compared to how Markarth really looked. Spectacular buildings were carved into the mountain, and the roads clung to the cliffs, and any unfortunate enough to make one misstep might find themselves falling quite a ways down. There were mazes of bridges and paths that slowly made their way down from a splendorous building in the center of the city to relatively normal streets below, with a semi-clean looking river running around it.

"It's called the City of Stone for a reason," Helgír commented, amused by my reaction.

"By the Nine, this place is... Well, it's amazing! Are all cities in Skyrim like this?" I asked him, nearly awestruck by the silent beauty of the rock-hewn structures.

"Hardly. This city was made by the Dwemer. There aren't any other cities still inhabited that were constructed by their kind," Helgír answered, a small smile on his face.

"Dwemer?" I asked him, but it was clear he hadn't heard me - Or perhaps had chosen not to hear me - as he continued, "We should go rent a couple rooms at the Silver-Blood Inn for a night - And then I'll go off to sell some of the things I received from our encounter with those brigands."

"Sounds like a good plan," I replied with a small smile.

To my surprise, Helgír dismounted and gestured that I should to the same, reaching up to help me get down.

"Why are we getting off?" I asked him, slightly alarmed.

"You don't just ride a horse into a city, Helvia," Helgír snorted, amused, "You can't canter through the streets like you own the place, especially here, where certain people in particular could take offense."

"Oh..." I responded, deciding not to ask what people would be offended.

"I'll take Snjall to the stables. I trust that you'll be able to get to the inn on your own. It's not too far from here."

"I'll manage just fine, thank you," I replied somewhat stiffly as I misinterpreted his statement as a jibe, "I can get places on my own."

Helgír just gave me a very amused look before turning away, causing me to feel even more stupid than I had before. I watched him lead his horse down the rocky slope for awhile, indignant, before I began my descent, headed towards the gates. Time for me to see this place in greater detail.

xXx

_Where did he say this inn was? _I wondered to myself for what must've been the third time. The layout of the city was confusing and large, and I kept feeling like I was going in circles. I was beginning to get frustrated, and, not really looking where I was going, I nearly collided with a man wearing the garb of a Markarth city Guard.

"Gah! My apologies, sir. I wasn't looking where I was going." I exclaimed, backing away with my cheeks burning.

I couldn't see the man's face, but, by his tone, he sounded amused. "It's perfectly all right, miss." There was a brief pause, and then he continued, "I don't remember ever seeing you around here. New to the city?"

"I am, sir. ... By any chance, could you direct me to the Silver-Blood Inn? I was supposed to go get rooms for myself and my companion there, but I'm... not really sure where to go."

The man stared at me for a moment, and then said quite awkwardly, "Miss... The Inn's right there." He pointed to a structure only a couple buildings away, and I immediately felt my face grow heated in embarrassment, most likely turning a few shades redder than before.

"...Thank you, sir, and again, I'm sorry." I hurried away from the man, head ducked down as I rushed towards the building.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed the guard was still watching me, and I could hear him chuckling as he slowly walked away. If my face could get any redder, it did then.

_What a wonderful way to start off here,_ I thought bitterly as I opened the doors to the inn.

xXx

It was growing late out, the skyline showing the signs of twilight as I stared out one of the inn's windows in the main room, half dozing. I had been waiting for Helgír for a few hours, and was beginning to get concerned. Had he gotten lost as well? Or had something... worse befallen him?

"...Wrestled a Cave Bear. Now what can you say to top that?" I tuned in to hear two travelers, clearly more than a little tipsy, boasting about their achievements.

"I singlehandedly took down an Ice Wraith, and didn't even get a scratch! Surely you cannot beat that!" The other returned loudly, causing the innkeeper - I believe he said his name was Kleppr - to glare at the two annoyedly; it was clear he wanted to throw the two intoxicated braggarts out to the streets. If he did so, I would gladly pitch in.

After staying put for a few more minutes, I still did not catch a glimpse of my companion, and I was in the process of getting up to find him when the door to the inn opened. The newcomer looked oddly familiar to me, but all of their features were hidden by a dark blue cloak they wore, complete with a hood that obscured their face from sight. They seemed to be looking for someone, and, when their gaze fell on me, they made their way over. Suddenly, I knew who it had to be.

"Helg-" I started to exclaim, but the Nord shook his head slightly, radiating a slightly menacing aura I had never noticed before as I cut off. It was then I realized just how loudly I'd spoken, as even the drunks were looking at us now, "Sorry. I seem to have made a lot of mistakes here..." I said dejectedly.

"It's not your fault. Just don't go about spewing my name all over the place, all right?" Helgír replied in a low voice, so that only I could hear him, but, before I could even try to ask why, he continued, "I was away longer than I expected to be, but I caught wind of a very... Unusual business. It's strange, but, yet, I'm not too surprised. After all, this place is crawling with Forsworn."

In that moment, my blood ran cold as I asked slowly and with as little emotion as I could muster, "Forsworn?"

"Surely you've heard of the Forsworn. After all, you are a Breton, and they are... relatives of yours. Perhaps you know them better as Reachmen? They've been involved in Markarth's history for as long as anyone can remember. As of late, the Silver-Bloods had a few members of the Forsworn and their leader, Madanach, in Cidhna Mine. Somehow, he and every single Forsworn in those mines escaped the night before tonight. How they got out is a mystery, as there was not even the slightest indication of an escape from any of the prisoners; at least, that's what I overheard the sole living guard from the mines saying to one of his compatriots." Helgír explained quickly, speaking so quietly I could barely make out what he was saying.

I couldn't find any way to reply to the information he had just told me, as a wild and extrodinarily unrealistic idea revealed itself to me. _Could it be... Is he here?_

"...Helvia? Are you all right?" Helgír cut through my thoughts, and I realized that my expression had changed with my thought.

"Yes. I'm just tired. If it's fine with you, I'll go ahead and retire to my room. Oh, and I need to give you the key to yours," my hand shot into my pocket as I fished for the key and put it down in front of him on the table.

"Thank you. I think I'll be following suit soon. Goodnight, Helvia." It was clear Helgír could see straight through my cover, but was letting it slide.

I let out a sigh of relief as I locked myself in the room, leaning against one of the walls as I exhaled loudly. Even thought I was exhausted, when I collapsed on the bed, intending to fall asleep immediately, I found my efforts to rest futile and pointless. It was clear I would get little sleep that night.

_Is he really out there?_

xXx

A lone figure, cloaked in night and shadow, made his way up the craggy hill, eyes fixed on a relatively large animal-skin tent atop the summit as he continued his ascent. His eyes scanned the area around him suspiciously as he continued to make sure that he was not being followed. He finally made his way up to the small campsite, and shivered slightly in the chill air as he caught his breath and strengthened his resolve, preparing himself for any sort of reaction from his superior. The Warlord that he served in particular was one of the most unpredictable people the scout had ever met, as likely to become enrgaged as pleased by any scrap of information delivered to him.

Steeling himself, the scout walked towards the tent, calling out loudly to announce his prescence, "I bear news from Markarth."

It took only a few seconds for the Warlord to emerge from his tent, a predatory look in his eye as he turned to face the scout. The man shuddered slightly under the warrior's gaze, taking in the man's great height and stature. He was far taller than any man the scout had ever seen, and looked like he could snap a tree in half if he wished to. The Warlord might've also been quite handsome to look at, with his toned stature and well-kept, dark colored hair, but his dark blue eyes held a fire in them that made 'terrifying' the only adjective came to mind for any of those who saw him.

"Tell me of this news, Thetric ," the Warlord said in a deep tone, snapping the poor scout out of his fearful daze.

"The Silver-Bloods still have no idea what happened at Cidnha. No one else does, either. Those whom we suspected of even having an inkling as to what happened last night either met an unfortunate end or have conveniently... 'disappeared'..." Thetric trailed off, waiting to see his superior's reaction before he dared to continue.

A ghost of a smile spread across the man's face as he replied, "Good. ...But I have a feeling that there was something more that you came here to tell me, was there not?"

The tone of his voice when he asked the question chilled Thetric to the core, and it took all of his willpower to keep himself from stammering as he quickly finished his report, "We have word of someone in the city, of your lineage. As a matter of fact, I saw her earlier today, wandering the streets of Markarth looking like a lost hound."

The Warlord was silent for a long pause, his features unreadable. Thetric broke into a cold sweat, watching the man for his reaction with bated breath. Slowly, the man's lips began to tug upwards in a smile, but not a pleasant one. "So, she has finally left that pathetic farmstead..." he muttered to himself, before continuing much more loudly, "It seems there is another member of the house of Abgrall in Skyrim. It will be a pleasure to see her again."


	5. Chapter 5: An Unpleasant Encounter

Morning came all too soon.

The moment the light of dawn brushed against the only window in my room I heard a loud knock on my door, and jolted out of my exhausted daze in a flash.

"Who's there?" I asked, getting up slowly and warily walking over to the door.

"You know who it is," Helgír's amused voice was barely audible through the thick door, and I had to listen closely to make out what he said after, "We've got a bit of work to do before we continue on our journey to Winterhold, and hopefully we'll leave town today."

"Already?" I asked, not happy about leaving so soon, but there was no response.

Sighing, I made myself presentable and left the room, leaving it unlocked as I went into the main room of the inn. Helgír was already there, sitting at a small table with a rather generous breakfast laid out on it. I sat down at the opposite end of the table, asking, "Is this just for us?"

A nod from my companion confirmed my question, and I stared at the abundant meal for a moment in awe before shamelessly digging in. I must've eaten at least three or maybe even four of the rather large-sized sweetrolls on the table, along with many other servings of the delightful foods on the table. I then realized that my companion was just sitting there staring at me, and embarrassedly, I pushed my plate back and stood up, saying, "Right. What are we doing today?"

"I was planning on taking you to the blacksmith here so that you could get a better weapon than that," he gestured at my sword, "And then I figured that I should look into this Forsworn business a bit more."

"Ah… I might sit that second bit out…" I said cautiously, "And why are you getting yourself involved in this? It doesn't concern you."

"Why do my interests concern you? What is it with you and the Forsworn?" Helgír shot back, causing me to stop in my tracks and think for a moment.

"There are… certain things I don't want to have a part in. I trust that is enough of an answer. But you still haven't answered my question." I replied stubbornly, crossing my arms as I waited for him to respond.

"It's my job to interfere in these things, I guess you could say," Helgír said, again evading my question with another obscure answer. I was about to press further when he stood up, continuing, "Let's be on our way then, shall we?"

I nodded, sighing internally as we headed to the door. I glanced at him as we stepped out onto the street, catching him looking at me. It might've just been my sleep deprived mind playing tricks on me, but I could've sworn his eyes flashed gold for a second. I was about to ask him about it before I realized how pointless that would be.

Very well. He can have his secrets, and I'll have mine.

"This is the place." Helgír finally stopped in front of an open area, paved in stone. The place was neatly kept, with a blazing forge and neatly organized tanning racks and workbenches placed randomly around. A woman was hard at work at one of the metal workbenches, pounding a glowing piece of what I assumed was steel into shape.

We waited for her to notice us, but, when it became clear that she was completely focused on her work, so I coughed slightly. The woman glanced up from her work, looking us over briefly before asking, "The name's Ghorza gra-Bagol. What do you need?" Her words were not unkind, but they were short and simple. It was clear she wasn't one for idle chat as she went back to her work.

"My companion needs a new weapon." Helgír responded in a similar fashion.

The woman finally put down her tools, leaving the metal discarded on the workbench as she fully turned towards us. In surprise, I realized the woman was of orcish descent, as her skin had a greenish tinge to it and her lower canines protruded slightly from her mouth. I snapped out of my surprise soon enough as she replied to my companion, saying, "She doesn't look like much of a fighter." Turning to me, she then added, "Do you even know how to use that sword?"

"I can defend myself with it well enough," I said defensively, shooting a glare at Helgír as he let out a snort.

The orc rolled her eyes at my comment, but said kindly enough, "You'd probably be better off with lighter weapons. Perhaps some sort of bow, or dagger. Or even a lighter sword. Your choice of those, really."

"I've never learned how to use a bow, so... It'd be more practical of me to have a sword." I reasoned.

Ghorza nodded and wordlessly walked towards a chest conveniently placed by one of her workbenches, unlocking it and rummaging around in it before withdrawing a few slim bundles wrapped neatly in thin leather sheets. She unwrapped the blades, laying them out in front of me.

All were of very good craftsmanship, but it was clear that they were of varying values. The one on the far left was clearly of an orcish style, the hilt made of a dark leather and the blade made in a strange, crooked style and crafted from a metal I was not familiar with, almost like the horn or bone of some strange animal. The one next to it was made of bright metal and had an interesting design on the tip of the blade, the hilt was wrapped with light tan leather, and the pommel had an interesting detail on the end of it, making it curve back towards the wielder's hand like the beak of a bird of prey. The one beside it was a very plain-looking steel sword, very much like the one I had save it was a bit more decorative.

The one on the far right, however, was very different-looking from the others. It was a very dark color, and seemed to be made completely out of wood, though it's wickedly sharp-looking blade suggested otherwise. The design was quite pleasing to the eye, and, no longer even considering the other three blades, I picked it up, weighing it in my hands. It was clearly the heaviest of the four, and I found it slightly difficult to hold it in just one hand. As stupid as it might sound, however, I felt like I could end up fighting quite well with this blade.

"Odd that you should choose that sword. It's the only one that I have here that I didn't personally make, and the way I came about it was quite odd too," Ghorza noted, looking at me curiously.

"How did you get it, then?" I pressed curiously.

"Some fellow came by here as I was just about to close up shop about a year ago, clearly in a rush. He sold this to me with some other miscellaneous odds and ends and rushed off immediately after as if the guards were after him. Strange thing was, no one around here knew who he was, not even the guards. The whole business was odd." the orc shrugged, changing topics casually as she continued, "So. Are you going to buy that?"

"If I can afford it," I reached for my coinpurse, asking, "How much is it?"

"I'd price it at about 1000 septims," Ghorza responded simply, leaving absolutely no room for bargaining by the tone of her voice.

I counted out that amount, giving the due amount to the blacksmith but grimacing when I realized I didn't have much in terms of money after that purchase. I hoped that the sword would be worth the money I paid for it.

After a simple thank-you and goodbye, Ghorza returned to her work and we left her to it, heading down from the open pavillion. I turned to Helgír, whose expression was still infuriatingly hidden by his hood. Finally, I asked, "Was that a wise purchase?"

"Only time will tell, really. But as of now, it seems you're practically broke, so…" Helgír responded rather unhelpfully.

I was about to shoot back an annoyed retort when I noticed that there were three men loitering on the road about seven yards away from us. They looked normal enough, but their eyes were all on me, making me feel very uncomfortable. Our path forced us to walk closer to them, and it was clear that my companion didn't even consider them an issue.

That is, until they started walking towards us.

We were forced to stop as the threesome somehow managed to block our path, and the one in the center asked me loudly, "You're of the house of Abgrall, are you not?"

I raised an eyebrow in question at his comment. The whole way this was working out was very odd… Why was he so concerned with my ancestry? "What's it to you if I am?" I asked him none-too-kindly.

"You know why we're here, and who we are. And your brother sends his regards."

* * *

**Sorry for the wait on the next chapter of this story, especially considering none of it is new content nor is it an 'updated' version of the original 'rough draft' of this fic. I'll post a second chapter today in an attempt to make up for my absence, especially considering the fact that this is more or less a filler chapter I may cut in the revised version of this fanfiction. To those of you who have still stuck with this story despite its current quality and lack of updates, thank you, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**\- AA**


	6. Chapter 6: Friction

"What are you talking about?" I looked at the man in confusion, "My brother?"

Suddenly, it began to dawn on me, "Wait... That's impossible!"

"What is?" Helgír looked at me questioningly, but my gaze and attention were on the strangers.

"Oh, it's possible, Helvia. He's been wanting to see you again. Unfortunately, he never made specifications as to what he wanted done with your companion," the leader of the trio smirked as he unsheathed his blade, the metal glinting threateningly in the mid-morning light, "If you come with us willingly, we won't hurt _you_, Helvia. If you fight us, however... He just said to bring you back alive; didn't tell us _what_ condition he wanted you in, though."

I saw red for a moment, and snarled back, "He may want to see _me_ so badly, but I'd prefer not to see _him_ at all if this is the sort of company he associates with."

_Well, guess I get to see just how well I can fight with this thing now... I just hoped that I wouldn't have to really use it..._ I thought to myself as I drew my ebony sword. My companion followed suit, as well as the rest of the trio, and there was a tense pause as both sides waited to see who would strike the first blow.

Finally, the trio struck first, the leader confronting us head-on and the other two from the sides. I found myself facing off with the fellow on the right, my sword barely meeting his in time to keep me from being cut in half. Our blades locked and squealed against one another as the strength in his arms started to overwhelm me, and his blade started to slip off of mine.

It was then I remembered something that I'd taught myself a long time ago, a trick I hadn't used in years. I concentrated for a second, the air around my hands glowing a light whitish purple before the light shot up and bordered the air around the sword, sending electricity through my opponent's sword and causing him to let out a shriek of pain before collapsing on the ground, writhing in agony.

With my current opponent defeated, I turned to Helgír, who'd already cut down one of the remaining attackers and was fighting who I assumed was the most experienced and best fighter of the three men. They seemed to be evenly matched, and it was clear that both were determined to kill the other.

I stood there for a moment, not sure what to do when I heard an enraged whinny. Both men stopped in surprise as Snjall charged around the corner, a protective look in his eyes as he galloped towards Helgír and his opponent. The stranger had no time to react by the time Snjall reached them, immediately rearing up and bringing his hooves down on his skull, ending his life instantly and painfully.

I stared in shock and amazement at Snjall, who paid no attention to the corpse that lay at his feet as he trod over it on his path towards his master, nickering softly. "I will never look at your horse the same way," I laughed nervously.

Helgír made no comment, causing me to feel even more unsettled.

"Helgír?"

Helgír didn't reply to that either, and mounted Snjall silently. "Get on," he said quietly, his voice so emotionless it scared me.

I did as he told me, getting on behind him with an uneasy feeling in the pit of my horse took off as soon as I got on, shooting off towards the city gates.

_I don't know what's going on, but I have a bad feeling about this... _

We rode in silence for what felt like forever, and I was beginning to contemplate jumping off the horse when Helgír slowed Snjall down suddenly.

_Odd. We're in the middle of nowhere. Why, of all places, are we stopping here?_ I wondered uncomfortably to myself as he got off, and I found myself following suit.

He had now removed his hood, but I almost wish he hadn't. His eyes had a suspicious look in them as he stared at me, causing me to shift uneasily.

"Look. I don't know what you're hiding, or why you're hiding it, but I need to know just what exactly is going on here. What exactly are your connections with the Forsworn, Helvia?"

"I don't know! I never even thought-"

"Don't lie. It doesn't become you." Helgír interrupted me, sending me a cold, hard stare.

"By the Nine, I'm not lying! I don't have any connections with them! And I'm not sure why they brought up my brother!" My vision flared red for a second when he accused me of being a liar. He wasn't exactly being very straightforward with me either, and the revelation caused me to continue recklessly, "Even if I knew, why should I share my own personal story with a man who gives _me _vague answers about his past, and covers his face in public? Who exactly are _you_, then, and what are _you _hiding?"

Anger twisted his features for a moment when I spoke, but then his face became almost scarily emotionless. "It is no concern of yours. You do not have any business asking me. Besides, I believe _I _have not been the one causing trouble ever since I met you."

"Oh, really? None of my business, eh? What do you take me for? I'm not a complete fool, Helgír," I snorted, not about to let this drop since he was now on the defensive, "...Is that even your real name? Since you won't tell me about anything else, I can't even trust that you gave me something other than an alias. Why do you hide your face, Nord? Have you done something terrible?"

I was getting so worked up that I didn't notice Helgír's eyes begin to glow that unsettling gold color I had seen earlier that day. "I would suggest that you shut up before I do something rash…" He said with a semblance of calm, but sweat beaded slightly on his brow and there was a slight look of panic in his eyes.

"Oh, I'm not going to stop until you tell me who - or what - you are. What have you done to make you hide from the world? Are you a thief? A murderer? A coward who made one mistake too many?"

It was then I realized my companion was staring at me, eyes glowing a blinding gold and narrowed in rage and hatred. I stared at him in shock and fear for a moment, amazed and terrified by the change that had overcome him. He was silent for a few seconds, and then spoke with a strange accent that I had never heard accompany his words before, saying, "Do you really wish to know what I am? Who I am?" His words held a bit of regret in them, but before I could even try to figure out why, he spoke again, but in a strange, ancient tongue.

I was thrown back several yards, rigid with surprise until I collided against the ground with a loud thud. I felt like I'd bruised every bone in my body, but my shock overrode the pain as I got to my feet, staring at Helgír in wonder. The glow in his eyes had died completely, now filled with concern and guilt as he came towards me.

"I don't believe it… You.. You're…" I struggled to form a comprehensive sentence as I stared at him, my mind not registering what I was seeing.

"Dragonborn? Yes, I am," he responded, but not in a manner that sounded like I'd expected. He looked ashamed and tired, not proud and angry like I would expect him to be after what I'd said.

"So… I've been traveling with a hero of legend this whole time?" I exclaimed, still gawking at him.

He did not reply for a few seconds, and I was starting to fear that I'd offended him again when he said quietly, "I may be a part of my people's legends, but I am not their hero."

* * *

**This is yet another relatively old chapter, so please keep that in mind while you read it. Any constructive criticism is welcomed, though! c:**

**\- AA**


End file.
